To Young & To Late
by TheCompleteDitz
Summary: What happens after death of our favorite Roswellians. Will there be regret? Remorse? Or will they lay forgotten? It is Complete!
1. Looking Around

To Young & To Late  
  
Disclaimer: The show and characters are not mine. Summary: The regrets after the deaths of the our favorite Roswellians Rating: I can't imagine.. it being more than PG Author: MB Genre: AU  
  
Chapter 1: Looking Around Liz POV  
  
If someone had told me five years back that I would be in the situation that I am in now. I would have thought they were nuts. But here I am, sure enough, five years later, and I am about to die. Its funny that the idea of dying to me, comes with out any sorrow or fear. In fact, a small part of me is relieved. I think I am relieved, knowing that I wont have to live a life of fear.. of running. I mean here we are, the six of us, surrounded by the Skins. An enemy that we thought we had taken care of years ago. But here they are, and they're twice as strong. I look around to see there faces. The faces of my family this one last time. In this moment which in reality is so short, a matter of seconds, but when your about to die and second seems a life time, and reality no longer seems to exist. I look to see Maria's face. She looks so strong, stronger then I have ever seen her. Her hand is tightly gripped around Michael's. And her outfit, like all of ours, is old and worn out. Her face rest on Michael's shoulder, but for a moment her eyes meet mine. And there I stand looking directly into my best friends eyes, and I remember. I remember all the dreams we used to talk about. About being someone famous, about making something of our lives. And in some ways our dreams didn't happen. And as Maria and face each other. It was if we were saying good bye to those dreams, that we used to have. And then for a moment I thought she smiled at me. But it was gone to fast for me to notice. And her eyes went back on to Michael. Now, Michael he looked defensive. Just as he was born to look and to act. He was yelling to Max, about what to do. But I cant hear his voice, I see his grip around Maria's hand tightens. And I see that he wont look back at her. Because he feels as if he has failed her. His eye show fear, not for his death but for hers. For all of ours. I see Michael look around, trying to come up with a way out, and I see his eyes loose hope. Until he accidentally catches his eyes with Maria's. And he cant find the strength to look away now that he's seen her. And for the first time, I saw Michael cry. He did not weep, or pout, nor did he cry hysterically or uncontrollably. But a tear feel down his face, and Maria wiped it away. And the two of them just stood there looking at each other. Looking for a comfort. Then standing near Michael was Isabel. The once proud and beautiful high school student, then she became the proud a sophisticated women. But here she stands. Her clothes are far from perfection, her hair not placed perfectly but rather wispy and dull. Her eyes look like stone. She looks ready for this. Ready for death. Because a part of Isabel has always been dying. A part that only a very few could reach, and could save. But here in this moment, she looks ready to fight till her death. She looks ready to hold her ground. She looks nothing like a princess, but instead she looks rather human. She glances over all of us. Locking eyes with us all, because we were her family. She did not look at any of our eyes long enough for me to understand what she was thinking. But long enough to say her goodbye. To send her love. After looking at us, I heard her say on thing, and for some reason, she didn't sound mute like Michael. She simply said "This is what we lived for.". And in some many ways she was right. This is what we all had lived for. Even if we didn't realize it. And after the completion of that sentence, her eyes turned to stone again. And there next to her, was Kyle. Iz, and Kyle, were never anything beyond friends. But the two of them became each others rocks, who they trusted and went to in times of trouble. Kyle, with every year passing looked more and more like his Father. He held the same honor as his father did. Even now, as he faced what would be his last moments on earth, he held his head high. His eyes matched those of our enemies.. he would not give them the victory of showing any fear. I look at him, and I know that he would take a bullet or blast ,or what ever it is that the skins will kill us by, for any of us. Kyle was just a powerful as any of the "Czechs". Even though he had no special powers. Kyle was ready to attack. He was ready to kill as many skins as he could before he died. Then there was Max. Max, my husband, my soul mate, my friend, there he is next to me. As he has always been. His hand is locked into mine, and he looks down at me, as I looked at every one else. I finally look to at his. His eyes are full of some much, love, protection, fear, and guilt. His face, looks so old, as in the few moments I took looking at everyone, he looked as if he had aged. I lock eyes with him, and I lean my self up towards his ear and whisper "no regrets". And when I pulled away, I feel Max push me toward the ground. There he lays covering me for the blasts. I kiss him, what I knew would be our last kiss. The blasts hit us both hard. But I don't feel them any more. I lay here on the ground. My hand still grips Max's. But I feel cold. And as I look at him, I see his tear stroked face, he grips my hand harder. I can hear his voice... but I cant make out what he is saying. Just the sound feels warm, but I can hardly feel any more. And I look at him one last moment, and then.... 


	2. 3464

Chapter 2: #3464  
  
Jake (an FBI Agents) POV  
  
God, when we got the call, my whole department jumped for joy. There they were the six that they had been tracking for five years. I did not know much about the case, considering that I had just been reassigned here, last month. My partner Rick looks at me and sees my confused look. Why would the whole department be going after these six adults? Not even adults, the oldest in the group in only 21.  
  
Then Rick said "These six, are what our department is all about. They only seem young, but trust me, they have enough blood on their hands".  
  
Rick and I quickly left our position to join the rest, at ground zero. Where the six were supposedly surrounded, and would be easy to grab. Rick and I knew we'd be the first to get there, because of our position is only about five minutes away. Rick speeds down the highway like some maniac. The whole time trying to fill me in, on this group. All I could understand, was there was a shooting, that they were aliens, and that they had been killing FBI agents since the 40's. But nothing seemed to make sense. The next thing I know Rick is slamming on the brakes. He looks so giddy, like a young boy in a candy shop. "Were here" he says with a smile on his face. I look at him, and as I get out of the car, I make sure my gun loaded. And then I look up, to see Rick's face, no longer with a smile, but it looked pale and sick. I looked over to were he was staring. And I dropped my gun. There lay the six, that the department has haunted for the last five years, there they lay dead on the pavement. With blood, coming from the mouths, it was obvious that they had not been shot, but yet some how they died. I could hear the police sirens in the background, and as looked at the group of horrified bystanders. I immediately tear my thoughts away from the dead, and start to ask the group there if any had seen what had happened. And the ones who had not I, moved them away from the scene. Rick by this time, had started to pull the witnesses to the side, and started asking questions. Since there was only five of them who had seen what had happened. I went into the car, and pulled out their files, and walked over to them. As I look at them I try to hold down the feeling of throwing up. I knew in my line of work, I'd have to be able to stomach it.  
  
I looked at the first girl, she looked so battered, her eyes were closed, but I looked at the file and found she was Mrs. Isabel Evans Ramirez (aka #3464 according to the FBI). I looked at this her, and I saw she was only 21 years old, she married at the age of 19. And was adopted at the age of six by a Diane and Phillip Evans. There this beautiful women, who could have offered the world so much, there she layed, dead. Her face was bruised, her clothes tattered, her hands were open, and looked as if she was reaching or grabbing something, when she was killed. But her face was turned towards the person next to her.  
Here was this boy who was well built, an sturdy looking. I looked for his file, here he was Kyle Valenti(aka #3465), an only child of former Sheriff Jim Valenti of Roswell NM. Here he was only twenty years old. His eyes were open, and they looked fierce, and his whole poise was not of someone who just gave up and died. No what ever happened here. He fought.  
The couple next to him was the one that caught my eyes the most. There were these two brunettes, who were holding hands, and facing each other. Both faces, eyes were open and looking at eachother. If it weren't for the blood that trickled out of there mouths, you would think that these two were alive and just staring at one another. They, unlike the other two looked peaceful. I looked at their files, one was a Maxwell Evans (#3460), a brother, son, husband, and believed to be a father. He was only twenty years old. He was the brother to Isabel Evans, and he too was adopted at the age of six by Diane and Phillip Evans. He married at the age of 18 to a Eizabeth Parker Evans. And there she was Mrs. Elizabeth Parker Evans(#3462). She was a wife and daughter. Her parents were Jeff and Nancy Parker, owners of the Crashdown Café. Elizabeth, was an astounding student, and would have gone to Northwestern College if she hadn't married so young, or rather if the FBI hadn't hunted her. This couple, just seemed to be content to die with one another. It was strange to think someone could have that much love for another at their age.  
Then the other couple, were laying there on the ground next to each other as well. Both of their eyes were closed, as if trying not to watch the other die. They layed there facing each other. And I looked at their files and the first one I saw was a Maria Deluca(#3463). An only child of an Amy Deluca, Maria too was only 20 years old. Though her file mentioned nothing of her relationship with the other, I could tell by the ring on her finger that they were engaged. The other was a Michael Guerin(#3461). Michael was placed into the foster system at the age of six, and never was adopted. Then at the age of sixteen he was emancipated, and went to live on his own.  
  
I looked at this group again, after knowing there names, and history, and I saw them all dead. Looking at them, they all looked so young, too young to die. I looked over to Rick who was now interviewing the third witness, and I saw that the police had blocked off the scene. I watched as they came up to the scene. I heard them mummer, something about being so young to die. I saw as they put gloves on... and I walked towards them. I showed them my badge, and they asked if I had already ID them. I told them I had. I told them there names. The police wrote it down. I could tell they had questions. But I simply said, they'd better wait till the head of my department came, before they proceeded with anything. The two policemen looked a little confused, and went back to call it in. I saw Rick and headed over to him,  
  
"Rick I am going to call there parents"- I told him. He looked at me like I was crazy.  
"You can't Jake!"- He informed me, not like I didn't already know this information.  
"Look at them! There parents deserve to know that they died!"- I told Rick as I walked towards the car and towards my cell phone. After getting to the car and turned on my cell phone. And I dialed the first number, I saw in the files.. 


	3. The Phone Clicks

A/N: Hey sorry about the format of the first chapter. I don't know why it came out that way. Hopefully this chapter will come out right (like chapt. 2 did). And thanx Kilaria and Liz Evans for the reviews! ( And if you see ( ) in conversations.. it means Diane's thoughts when someone else is speaking to her.  
  
Chapter 3: The Phone Clicks  
  
Diane Evans POV  
  
The phone rings, and since I am the only one home I answer. I cant help but to admit that I wish it was them calling. Calling to check in. I know they can't call often, but I still just pray and hope that its them. To hear Max or Isabel's voice, just so I know that they are okay, and where they are. I mean they are old enough to take care of themselves, they have been taking care of themselves for a while now. But still. "Hello, Evan's residents, this is Diane"- I answer the phone, with my habitual greeting. "Uh..(I hear someone clear his/her throat)..Is this Diane Evans, Maxwell Evans and Isabel Evans, parent?"- The man on the other side of the phone asks. What does he know about Max and Isabel?? Is it safe for me to say yes? This is one thing I just have not been able to grasp, since learning of their secret... what is safe for me to say? "Yes, yes this is"- I reply hesitantly, not knowing if I am doing the right thing or not. But this part of me feels that if he knows something about them, I need to know. And I can just tell that he knows something about them. "Mrs. Evans, I am Jake Moore from the FBI (Oh God, I shouldn't have said yes! Why did I say yes?!) I regret to inform you that your children, Maxwell and Isabel, were found dead this morning (He must be lying...they can't be dead. I'd know if my children where dead! He's FBI... he's lying). I know that this must be hard for you, but my partner and I arrived at the scene to late. We don't know how they died yet, the ambulance is moving them to a local hospital as we speak."- And with that Mr. Jake Moore stops talking and waits... waits for a response... but what response can I give him. How can I even trust him? "I am sorry, Mr. Moore, but you.. you must be mistaken. My children... they can't be.."- I am struggling, he must know I am struggling. My God how did they keep their secret from us? Everything they said... it was all a risk. My God.. what if this is a trick. Or worse.. what if he's telling the truth... he can't be! He can't be. I feel my cheeks are wet, and I can hear myself holding back from a completely crying... "Mrs. Evans, I know you have no reason to believe what I am saying. I don't think it is to presumptuous to assume that you know that the FBI has been searching for your son. (my god... my god.. how can he do it? How can he make this lie seem so real?) And that is why when we were tipped off to their location, we came as fast as we could, but I am sorry Mrs. Evans your son and daughter are... they're dead." – Mr. Moore finished.. I heard him sigh.. damnit how can he be so convincing?!  
  
"YOU'RE LYING... YOUR LYING" – I can hear my self screaming... I feel my face get wetter and wetter. My children, my life... they're gone.. he's not lying. Because the more I tell myself, the more real it is. Oh god, why couldn't it have been their voiced on the other line.  
  
"I am sorry ma'am, truly I am, but I have a few other phone calls to make"- He sound rushed. He tells me, my children our dead and then he leaves.. he's heartless. Wait.. if he got a call saying they where there.. and I can't believe him.. not unless, Liz. I need to hear her tell me.. they'll have her in custody.. my god.. they found... and they're lying!  
  
"Wait.. I need you to put Liz, on the phone... I need to hear it from her... you probally have her in custody... all I just need to do is hear her tell me.. Oh please, put her on the phone"- And I realize for the first time in my life I am pleading. Pleading with the FBI.. I need to hear Liz say it, she wouldn't lie to me. Not about Max.  
  
"I am sorry... she didn't make it"- The phone clicks on the other side... I feel the phone still pressed to my ear. Oh God, they're dead! My babies!  
  
I don't know how long has passed...all I see is this memory of all of us sitting at the table, Max, Isabel, Phillip, and I. And were eating dinner, and talking and laughing. I can see them... I know its not real. But why can't it be?!? Why couldn't it be normal? I can hear their laughter...and I can still taste the food that we had. I remember the way Max looked whenever the name Liz, came into the conversation...or how Iz looked whenever Alex or Jesse's name was mentioned. I remember Phillip, always trying to convince them to become a lawyer and I remember... oh God, Phillip! I quickly hang up the phone that I hadn't moved from my ear since.. well since the phone call. I dial Phillip's number, I know it by heart.. my hands are shaking though.  
  
How do I tell him? How can I tell him? I hear his secretary answer, and she asks who it is. I am frozen, I can't speak. Telling Phillip, means its real. I know its real...but telling him seems so official. I hear her ask again, "To whom am I speaking?"  
  
"It's Diane"- I finally respond, I feel my heart pounding, my voice quivering, and all I can see around me is a blur, nothing looks real, like I am not in reality.  
  
"Oh, Mrs. Evans I am sorry, but he is in a meeting right now, can I leave a message?"- she tells me... what kind of message could I leave, 'Oh, just tell him that his children are dead'. My god... how can she think that I could just leave a message!  
  
"Its an emergency, please patch me through"- I plead, I feel pale and old, and I can actually feel myself age as she puts me on hold, till he picks up. How do I tell him that our children, they're dead? How does anyone tell anybody that they're children are dead!  
  
"Diane, whats the matter, Cynthia said you said it was an emergency! What's wrong"- I can hear the panic in his voice. And it dawns on me that Cynthia, that's the secretaries name. "Diane"- He's sounds worried, and for the first time, I realized how old he sounds too. "Phillip... they're dead!"- I tell him, though I hardly believe he heard me, my sobs, have taken over my body, my whole body is just quivering. "Diane, sweety, whose dead?"- Phillip's voice sounds more panicked and desperate than before. "Max, Isabel, Liz, They're ...they're dead!"- I scream this, trying to make my self heard over this uncontrollable sobs that are racking through my body. "Diane, you just stay right there...I'll be right over"- Phillip says.. and I can hear him shuffling papers... and then I hear the phone click one more time. And once again I am alone. 


	4. Ironic

A/N: Hey sorry it taken me a few days to update. I have been busy w/ the 4th of July and all! So since it's the 5th.. Happy 5th of July! And thanx to IrishKellyCanada! I really do live for feedback! So thank you for reviewing too!  
  
Ch 4: Ironic Jim Valenti's POV  
  
My God, its hard to believe its been three days. Three days, since they told us. Sitting here in The Crashdown, I look around to see them, all of them with tears in their eyes, despair in their hearts, and all of their broken dreams. I know this is how they feel, because it takes everything in me, not to cry. I knew this day would come, I have known for a little less then five years. I knew from the moment they told me, that this would not end well. That this could not end well. The moment they left, I knew, I just knew it was a countdown till when. But My God, they're actually gone. I can still see them, that day they left, their graduation day. I remember how they looked, I could tell what they were thinking. I had to learn that, because for years I was all they had. Learning of Kyle's death was hard, so hard, and learning about all of their deaths, its more than one man can take. First Alex. Then Tess. And now all of them! I was their guardian, and I failed them. I failed to protect any of them. If I could have saved one.  
  
As I lift my head, I see all of them, it's the first time all of us has gotten together. Its just to hard. I look over at the Parkers. I see Jeff pacing, and Nancy whose eyes have been looking all around, as if trying to find a spot where she did not think of Liz. I hear Jeff mumbling. I can only imagine what he is saying, I know he was so over protective about Liz and I know he was having so much trouble just accepting the whole truth.  
  
"Damnit.. it's your childrens fault! If Max had just never entered her life. She'd be alive! She'd be going to college!"- Jeff burst yelling at the Evans. And Nancy just looks down at the counter. Retreating further away. I look at the Evans, they looked shock, and Amy, she just looks broken. "I knew, Max would kill her! I knew it!"- Jeff keeps ranting. Why is he doing this. I don't get why he's pointing fingers now, its just to late.  
  
"Don't you dare say Max killed her. He loved her! Damnit! And if I remember correctly he saved her life, and that's were everything went down hill from!"- Phillip starts arguing back. Looking at the two of them, they look like there going to fight.  
  
"This doesn't change anything! Jeff, Max did not kill Liz, infact I am sure he did everything to keep her alive, and Phillip, you need to calm down. Everything did not happen like this because of Liz"- I quickly intercept knowing that the two would begin to fight otherwise. They both look at me, a little shocked, it seems like they forgot anyone else was in the room.  
  
"Listen, I knew the truth longer than any of you. Your children... our children, they weren't idiots! They knew this might happen! Damnit, they all tried to protect each other from this. It was amazing how close they were. And right now, they would not want us all sitting here blaming one another! I miss Kyle too. Hell, I miss all of them. But arguing about whose fault it is, will not change anything!"- I finally burst.  
  
Hearing the Crashdown door ring, I look over to see who would come now. Jesse. I can tell by his confused look he has no idea what has happened. Diane runs over to him and starts crying and she hugs him.  
  
"Whats going on?'- Jesse asked, his eyes full of worry, but I know even if he is thinking what it could be, there is no way he has accepted it yet. "They're dead, all of them"- Diane finally chokes out.  
  
Jesse's eyes filled with water, as he tried to compose himself he holds onto Diane. Looking around the room, seeing they're faces, I realize I have been here before. Been in this situation before. I have seen their children look the same, first after Max escaped and we were at Covina, then when Alex died, when Tess came back, and finally that day they left. It never clicked on me, but they knew, they knew they'd all die young. They knew when they left that they would not see home again. My god, why! They were the good guy damnit! They have always been the right side!  
  
"What do we do now?"- It was the first word I heard from Amy all evening. The question sound so foreign to me. Even though they always seemed to find them selves asking that question. What happens now that the FBI knows who Max is? What happens now that Nasedo is dead? What happens now with the Skins? What happens now that Alex is dead? That Tess is Pregnant? That Max and Liz are in jail? That I am no longer sheriff? That Grant is possessed? That Maria and Liz left? That Tess is back with Zan? That Liz has powers? That they're going to die? That they're leaving? They knew that every choice they made had consequences. And now, here we are, the older generation, all of having lost someone, we have to learn what to do now that they are gone. Now what can we do?  
  
"Can we have a funeral for them?"- She asks, seeing everyone somewhat dumbfounded by her question.  
  
"They can't do us any more harm now, I think we can"- I manage to make out... I see a solemn nod of agreement from all of them. "Well write in the obituary that is was a car accident"-I finish, giving a perfectly reasonable explanation, that no one would ask questions on, and because all six of them could have easily died in one car accident.  
  
The diner is silent. So silent. No life is left in here. No, all the life is going to be buried. Hidden away underground, and there secret will go with them to their graves.  
  
This world is hopless. Without people like them, there is not point for hope or love. Its people like them that make this world bearable. Max with his undying love for Liz. Liz with her unfailing trust in them, that they were good. Isabel with her desire to make the world safer, and better for everyone. Maria, with her spunk and eternal optimism. Michael with his silent, and un seen acts, and his need to protect those he loved. And Kyle...my son, for his soul. His belief, that everyone is good. His talent.  
  
These kids, they are what makes this world humane. And ironically, it was because they weren't human that they died.  
  
Looking at Nancy, she doesn't seem much better. She's pale, and sickly looking. Liz was her life. They all were our lives. And looking at her I realize we all looked that way. Dead souls in living bodies. While our children have living souls in dead bodies. Ironic.  
  
Damn this world for being so damn ironic! Because it kills! 


	5. The Funeral

A/N: () are thoughts interrupting dialogue  
  
Chapter 5: The Funeral  
  
Jesse POV  
  
Looking around the church, seeing all of these people in black, crying softly. Most of them didn't know them, but just felt they needed to be there, because of the tradegy and all. That's how the paper printed it, "A Tragic Accident Takes the Lives of Six". Then it proceeded to explain how the six where on a cross country trip and a drunk driver slammed into there van, and so on and so on. None of it being true. If these people sitting here, sniffling a crying knew the truth, there wouldn't be anyone hear. Looking forward is one of the hardest commands that I have ever given myself. Looking up seeing the six closed caskets. Knowing that they are empty, is not giving me any closure, like its supposed to.  
  
I hear the priest go on and on about death etc. etc. And I hear people respond to his little speech about dying young, but they just don't understand. As I hear the priest drone on, I know I must go up soon. I must walk past their coffins, and up to the podium soon. Because I, along with Jim Valenti, and Jeffery Parker are giving eulogies. And as much as I am morn and grieve for them, no parent should have to bury their own child or children. Yet hear they are, saying their last good byes. The priest signaled for me to walk up.  
  
Looking at the coffins as I walk by, and standing on the podium looking at all those mourning, its seems as if too am dead. Glancing down at the speech I wrote, on a crinkled piece of paper, which I wrote, and rewrote. Then I read and reread. Making sure it captured something, at the time I didn't know what I wanted to capture, but looking at these people, looking at the coffins, I know now.. I wanted to capture the life that each one held in them.  
  
"Isabel, Max, Liz, Maria, Michael, and Kyle (I picture each of their faces as I name them), where no strangers to life and living. They understood sorrow, happiness, love, being broken hearted, family, friends, hope, loneliness, adventure and fear. They knew what it meant to felt like having no one understand them. They understood what it meant to be questioned, and accused. They even understood the concept of death. Because they too sat where you are sitting, and they too mourned for a death of dear and treasured friend who died to young. Yes, they felt the pain (hardly any of you sitting here could understand...) that all of us sitting here today feel over what happened. But the six of them, they were inseparable (I see the look on their parents faces, only they know what I am talking about...). Sometimes the friends you meet in high school and elementary school are just that, they only last for certain periods of time, but not these six, they had a friendship that would last a life time. Each one adding there own personality to the group, to this family they had formed. Isabel (seeing her face in my mind, her walking up to me on our wedding day, is haunting over me), my wife (god, it hurts) with her sophisticated air about her, her brilliant smile, how she truly just wanted to be happy. But she was insecure about a million things, but she hardly let anyone see that. Only a few. Then there was her brother, my brother-in- law, Max ( I see his face, and how it lighted up at even the mention of love). Him with his natural leadership over the group. Every cliché has its leader, and he was theirs. Max, had an a strong desire to protect those he loved, and he was a boy who though most did not know or understand, he had a love that was eternal for his wife (a few gasped even though it was in the article, it was still not well known that max and Liz had gotten married) and friend Liz. Liz (I see her being the maid of honor at Iz's and mine wedding... her holding the flowers for Iz, and just being so supportive) who always put others in front of herself. Who even when coming to moral crisis (the whole thing with Tess) she never failed to be noble. She always acted with reason, I am not saying she was cautious, in fact Liz took many risks that many here in this room, including I do not know about, or the whole story to. But to her it was reasonable. She was the one in the group who logically explained thing. While as Maria ( I too see her at the wedding as a bridesmaid, smiling) was the first one to over dramatize a situation. Often she would make a big deal out of the smaller things, and she would stay calm when it came to the bigger problems. Though at a glance, she seemed like someone who didn't have a care in world, Maria, cared for everyone. She would always be the first to cry for someone, even if the other person refused to. She loved to make people smile, and would come off as a ditz to those who didn't know her. But she was very down to earth, she was very real. She was a tough girl who could take a lot, she had to be tough, going out with Michael (the picture of him with Isabel after she woke up from being shot, is the one in my head). Michael, gave an era of being the tough, rebel one. And though he'd be the first to slug a guy or to take a punch, he really cared about his friends. He'd do anything to protect them. And then there was Kyle(I see Kyle sleeping on my couch with Isabel, while Rudolph Happy New Year is playing in the background) , who truly was a friend. And often a brother to those in the group. He'd run a mile for any one of them. Yes these six, were great together. And though they were taken from us so early, they lived like most of us only we wished we had when we reach our deathbeds. ( I bow my head holding back the tears.)  
  
I look over to Jim to signal for him to go up. Its his turn now. Its his last words now. He looks old, so old. He's wearing a suit, everything about him looks uncomfortable and out of place. He's looking out at everyone. I can see his hands shacking. He shouldn't be here.  
  
"As most of you know Kyle, was my only son." Jim begins.  
  
I know he has much more to say then I ever could. He knew them like all of us wished wed had. But I can't listen to him speak. I keeping remembering my wedding day. Isabel looked so beautiful, so happy. They all did. At that moment, we all seemed so invincible. So untouchable. Like the worst was over.  
  
"Kyle was full of spirit. Full of energy. He loved them, because at times when I couldn't be the family he needed, they where." – I hear Jim, him breaking my train of thought.  
  
God, he's shaking so much. He keeps wiping the sweat from his face. I know he feels like he failed them. Because he was the overseer of the group, the adult. And he protected them for three years. He killed for them. And if he had the chance he'd die for them.  
  
"You can't mention Max, without immediately stating Liz's name too. Max and Liz. It seems like it was always the two of them. They constantly would give up what ever they wanted or needed, if it made the others happy. If it was for the betterment of the group. God, the two of them, the love they had. It seems so weird to talk about a love that strong with a couple who dated on again and off again in high school. But those two just fit. It was always Max and Liz"- Jim continues.  
  
Max and Liz. That's all I ever heard. One name following the other. Both willing to go to the edge for each other. Both willing to die for one another. The two of them, they were a stone, a constant. People would often look at them and become jealous. Because they just couldn't be without each other. The most comforting thought about this, is that I know, everyone knows, that even death could not separate those two. That they did not go alone.  
  
"Isabel, was a girl whose passion for life. She always looked for something. For a while it was love. And for those who remember Isabel, can only imagine that she had many who loved her. But there were only two that were real. She had to bury her high school love. One that we'll never know if it would have lasted longer. That love was based on a solid friendship. Then her love for her husband Jesse. Who, whenever she heard his name would smile."- Jim is searching for my eyes.  
  
I can feel him staring at me as he goes on. My beautiful, wonderful, amazing wife. Who had so much life, and so much to look forward too. Now it was stolen from her. There was a part of her always searching. Even after our marriage. Something that I don't think she even knew what it was. And the most unsettling thought is that I don't think she ever found it.  
  
"Maria and Michael. Those two names were normally joined together with either Maria hates Michael or Maria loves Michael. Or vise versa. But it never was a love-hate relationship. It was just their relationship. But those two even when fighting and bickering needed each other. Even when broke up, fed off each other. They were each others stone"- Jim smirks at remembering there relationship.  
  
You can't help but smirk at remembering their relationship. There's nothing more or less to it. It was a relationship that made you smile. One that even though it was a roller coaster of emotions and situations, it just made you smile. Because for them it worked.  
  
It worked... their relationships worked. Their life worked. But it wasn't enough. Worked, didn't mean it would last. Everyone knows they'll die someday. And they knew they'd die sooner then most. That was never a secret or surprise to them. I think they had accepted it, long ago. But here we are. The rest of us. The ones who are suppose to move on. We never had the chance to accept it. To come to terms with the fact that they were living a life, that would kill them young.  
  
Jim steps down, and Jeff now heads to the podium. But I can't take anymore. After Jim's speech, the parts I could take in. I just can't take anymore. I need to breathe. God, we all need to breathe. Jim sits down near me. I feel his arm on my shoulder.  
  
"No matter how hard it seems now, they wouldn't want us to grieve forever. They would want us to finish living our lives as normally and as greatfully as we can. The one thing they wanted, that they could never have, not even now, after their gone. They wanted to live a normal life. Don't grieve your life away. Don't let them die in vain"- I hear Jim whisper into my ear.  
  
My head in my hands now, and I cry. Never have I felt my cheeks so wet. Nor my stomach so sick. It is the first time I've cried since I learned. And tears have never felt so good. The tears, which were causing my insides to turn, because they had taken over my body, they felt so good. So good. 


	6. Gravestones

A/n: This one is not in POV. This is short I know... And thanx Kilaria again for the review!There is one more chapter left and that will be posted soon. thanx.  
  
Chapter 6: Gravestones  
  
With the permission of Alex's parents, his six friends where buried with next to him, and Alex's gravestone was redone.  
  
Each one front of the gravestone saying their names, birth date, date of death, and something like loving daughter/son and friend. Nothing was to remarkable about the front of the seven's tombs. Except that each one had the same symbol on it. Stars forming a V shaped constellation. But there was something unique about their tombs. On the top, where there is never anything written, and hardly a place where anyone looked. There was a message for all those who saw it. A message of who these seven where. Of what they stood for and what they died for.  
  
The first grave was Alex's with the inscription For Friendship on the top. Next to his grave was Liz's with the inscription For Love on the top. Next to her was Max's grave with the words For Honor in scripted on the top. Then there was Isabel's grave with the inscription of For Loyalty on the top. Then next to her was Michael's tomb that had the words For Protection inscribed on it s top. Laying in the grave next to his was Maria's grave that said For Honor inscribed on the top. And lastly there was Kyle's gravestone that read We Died, on the top.  
  
It was hear the seven of them were once again reunited. And leaving a message for all to see. 


	7. Never Understand

A/n: Alas... I am finished with the story. Thank you to all who read it. I hope you liked it. And thanx for the reviews! Thanx Latanya Kassidy for the review to! I am glad you don't think its corny!  
  
Chapter 7: Never understand  
  
25 years later Zan's POV:  
  
Here I am in Roswell, New Mexico. My birthtown, I think. Its taken me years, but I have finally tracked down my father. And though I was adopted when I was one, and now I am twenty – seven years old, I can still see his face in my head. Like a memory, I stored with me, because somehow I knew I would never see him again.  
  
From the information, I have gathered, I believe he still lives here, or at least his parents, my biological grandparents do. A Mr. and Mrs. Phillip Evans. I look at the address I have on my paperwork, my research.  
  
I can feel my palms sweating, I know I am getting closer. Closer to learning about who I am, and where I am from. God, I never thought I could be this nervous about anything in my life.  
  
Parking my car, I can see there house. Hello, my name is Alexander Jacobson, I am wondering if your are the parents to a Mr. Maxwell Evans... that sounds right, that sounds good. Its formal, and inquisitive. And if it's the wrong house, its obvious that I don't know what they look like soo... Oh God, here I go.  
  
The sound of knocking on the door is echoing in my ears.. what if they aren't home. Maybe I should go. Is that someone walking towards the door I hear.  
  
"Hello"- A woman answers the door, she looks old, and little sad. Her eyes look at me with a curious and slightly quizativeness to them. "Hi, um... I'm Alexander Jacobson, but everyone calls me Zan, and I was just wondering if you were umm related to a uh.. Mr. Maxwell Evans"- I some how stutter through. Her eyes tense up. "He was my son"- she informs me, was?? Did I hear here correctly? How can he be a was? "So, your Mrs. Diane Evans? It's a pleasure to meet you, I am.. wondering if you could tell me Mr. Maxwell Evan's ... uh I mean... I am his son"- O god, I just said it. I feel like a weight has been taken off my chest. This women, my grandmother, I can see tears forming in her eyes. Tears that she is trying to hold back. "O well come on it, I mean look at me keeping you at the door like that. You'll have to excuse me about that, over the years, I have more trouble just letting anyone in"- She rambles, then she just looks at me. "I don't trust many strangers, but my god, you look just like him. You have more of his features then your mothers." She just stares for a little while, though I feel very uncomfortable just standing in the foyer of her house, I understand. "Well, what can I do for you, Zan right?"- She asks, pulling her eyes away from me. "I have been able to track my father to here, but I have no definite location of him, and I was just wondering if you knew where I could find him?"- she's avoiding looking at me now. Did I say something wrong? "I am very sorry but, but he died 25 years ago."- She informs me gently, my heart just sinks. She grabs a picture with a group of people in it. And points to my father, that one is Max. Everyone in this picture is now dead. Looking at it I see him, the man from my memory, and I see a girls face I recognize too. "Who is that?"- I ask "Oh that's Liz, she and Max got married right after high school"- she says this with a bittersweet tone. "Would you like to see them? Their gravestones I mean"- She hands me the picture and gets up a grabs her jacket and keys, as if I have no choice but to follow.  
  
At the Gravesite...  
  
I am still clutching the picture in my hand. I see that six of the seven are died on the same day. And I read all of their grave stones, even the tops. I can feel the tears wanting to come, but why should I cry over people who have been dead for 25 years, and I never met any of them. "Is she, my mother?"- I ask pointing to the grave next to my father. At least they were in love, and I wasn't a mistake. "No, your mother died right before you were put to be adopted. When she got pregnant, she ran. Max and her had planned to get an apartment, but she just got scared and ran. Max searched for you, but then Tess, your mother, came back with you. But no to shortly afterwards she died in a fire. At that time, Max's life was so unstable that he knew he couldn't raise you. He said it was a difficult decision, but it wasn't the hardest decision he'd made, or have to make. Because he knew your life would be better that way." –She looks at me and studies me... I can feel her eyes bearing into me. "If he'd have kept you, Liz, she would have been your mom. Liz, she was a wonderful girl, and even though you weren't hers, in the few short weeks that we had you, she treated you like you were her own... I'll tell you what I'll wait in the car, come down when your ready and what ever questions you have I'll answer when we get back" – She says and I can hear her backing away.  
  
God, they were only twenty, and twenty one. My god, they were so young. When I was that age, I thought I was immortal.  
  
The tears that I don't want to shed I can feel on my face now. And the slight breeze tries to calm me, but I can't I don't know what this feeling inside me is. I have never felt it before. But its strong. I look at the picture. I see Maxwell, or as Diane called him Max, and I see Liz. They look happy. Did they die happy? I suppose she wouldn't know.  
  
What is this feeling, a mix of anger, of regret, remorse, power. I don't understand. And now staring at his grave, I'll never understand. 


End file.
